


Librarians Do It Better

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 unrelated Eve/Cassandra porn ficlets written for Femslash Today's Winter Porn Battle over on Livejournal.</p><p>1 chapter = 1 fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> The woeful lack of fic for this pairing distresses me greatly, just FYI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Almost caught

Cassandra shivered as Eve trailed kisses down her throat. She felt like a naughty teenager, sneaking off to a side room in the library to make out with her secret girlfriend.

"We should get back to the others," she said with a sigh.

"We could do that," Eve murmured, her lips still against Cassandra's skin, "or we could do this…"

In one fluid motion Eve lifted Cassandra off her feet, span them around, and sat her on top of the table behind them. She pushed lightly at Cassandra's knees and she opened her legs without hesitation.

Cassandra's breath caught in her throat when Eve dropped to her knees between her legs, her eyes never leaving Cassandra's. Were they really going to do this here? Now?

Eve leaned forward, pushing Cassandra's skirt higher and trailing kisses up her thigh. 

Apparently they were.

When Eve pushed her underwear to the side and ran her tongue through Cassandra's already slick folds, she had to grip the edge of the table to keep from falling off.

She moaned long and loud as Eve began lapping at her clit, so gently, just the way she liked it.

It was like a drug. She was never going to be able to get enough of this, enough of Eve.

Cassandra tangled her fingers in Eve's hair, urging her closer. She could feel the pressure beginning to build deep within her as her lover licked and sucked her in all the right places.

Her hips were bucking up off the table when she heard the unmistakable sound of voices approaching.

They sprang apart, Cassandra frantically pulling her skirt down and Eve hastily wiping her mouth with her hand, just as Jenkins and Stone rounded the corner and entered the room.

"… but I'm telling you Jenkins, if we could just… Oh! There you guys are we were looking for you… Cassandra you feelin' okay? You look a little flushed."

"Fine! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?" Cassandra squeaked, feeling her face get even redder. She'd never been very good at lying. 

She made the mistake of glancing at Eve, who was smirking in that way that always got her hot and bothered. Not that she needed any help with that at the moment.  
"I'm going to go… do some research. I should research the... thing! Yes, I'll go do that!"

Cassandra hurried out of the room. Oh god. That was awkward and embarrassing and all kinds of hot. She could still feel her cunt throbbing, desperate to finish what Eve had started.

So she was both relieved and worried when she heard Eve say, "You know you're right, she did look a little flushed didn't she? I think I should go after her, you know, to give her hand…"

Oh boy. Here we go again…


	2. Blindsided by a Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Artifacts made them do it

They'd done it. They'd finally found the artefact.

Eve was glad she hadn't let Cassandra go after this one alone, like she'd originally planned to. There had been a few traps on the way, and although she knew Cassandra could take care of herself… Well, she just felt a bit more protective over her than the other Librarians, that was all.

Cassandra reached out towards it.

"Wait!" Eve cried, and Cassandra paused, arm still outstretched. "Is it, you know, safe to touch?"

Cassandra snorted.

"Of course it's safe to touch. It's Eros' blindfold. How dangerous can it be?"

Eve nodded but still found herself holding her breath as Cassandra's hand closed around the scrap of cloth.

"Okay, let's go. Here, put this in your bag."

Cassandra held out the blindfold towards her and Eve reached out to take it from her.

The moment her hand closed around the fabric she felt a sudden surge of heat and electricity rush through her body. Her eyes met Cassandra's and she knew that she was experiencing the exact same thing.

She also knew that she _needed_ her. In a way that she'd never needed anyone before.

They crashed together, lips finding lips, and jaw, and skin in a flurry of kisses. All the while both pairs of hands were desperately tugging at all those terrible layers of clothes which were separating them from they wanted most of all.

Pulling away from each other to remove the last vestiges of their outfits felt like torture. But it was all worth it when they came back together, when Eve felt Cassandra's skin, velvet beneath her fingertips, when she felt her breasts pressing against her own, their nipples rubbing together.

But it still wasn't enough.

She wanted to be closer.

They tumbled to the ground, still locked in their embrace. Eve landed first, Cassandra on top of her.

Cassandra pulled away from her and sat up, causing Eve to whimper at the loss of contact. She moved down Eve's body, hands never leaving skin, until she was straddling her hips. She shifted, moving one leg in between Eve's, their eyes never leaving each other's.

Cassandra lifted Eve's leg over her hip and shifted her pelvis. They moaned in unison at the first contact between their throbbing cunts.

They moved together as one, bodies undulating, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through their senses.

Eve watched, enraptured at the way Cassandra's auburn curls and breasts bounced with each roll of her hips.

The sound of their panting filled the chamber as the pace of their movements increased, both of them desperate for as much of each other as they could get.

"I'm going to…"

"…come!"

They cried out in unison as their climaxes overtook them, the movements of their hips slowing but not ceasing altogether.

As the last aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her muscles, Eve felt the heat and electricity leave her body, and it was like a fog lifted from her mind.

She stared at Cassandra, naked on top of her, their soaking cunts still pressed together. 

Cassandra stared back.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"I don't know what came over me…"

They both spoke at the same time as they scrabbled away from each other and tried to find their clothes.

"That… That was because of the artifact, wasn't it?" Eve said shakily as she dressed herself as fast as possible.

It had to be. That was the only explanation for how or why she would ever have lost control of herself like that.

"It doesn't make any sense," Cassandra muttered, and Eve wasn't sure if she was talking to her, or just to herself, "Jenkins said it wouldn't have any effect… Well, except on… oh… _oh_ … oh wow…"

"Oh? Oh what?"

Cassandra fidgeted, her eyes darting round the room before they finally met Eve's.

"Um… So you know that that is Eros' blindfold, the god of love, right?"

Eve nodded. That made sense, given what had just happened.

"Well… Jenkins said that it wouldn't affect anyone who touched it unless…" She trailed off and Eve wanted to scream in frustration. She had to know why that had just happened to them, she had to.

"Unless two people who were in love touched it at the same time…" Cassandra finally said in a whoosh of air, even faster than usual, if that were possible.

Eve blinked as the words sank in. Two people. In love.

" _Oh…_ "

Cassandra smiled, a tiny little lopsided smile, and it felt as though something inside Eve clicked into place and suddenly everything made sense.

"Oh indeed."


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealousy

_"Cassandra, please stop fangirling over the arch villain…"_

The words played over and over in her head, fuelling the raging fire of anger in her gut. It was the hypocrisy that annoyed her most. She wasn't allowed to agree with Moriarty's theory, but it was fine for Eve to go off on an adventure with him on her own? Unbelievable.

As soon as Eve made it back to the Library Cassandra grabbed her hand and dragged her off to a side room, completely ignoring the confused stares from the rest of the team.

"Cassandra…" Eve started, in that tone that sounded like she was a disappointed parent.

"No. Nope. No. I need to say something and you need to listen," Cassandra said quickly, expecting to be interrupted at any moment.

"You were out of line today. You made me feel this big! What was your problem?"

Eve opened and closed her mouth, as if searching for an explanation, then finally sighed.

"I was jealous okay? I'm sorry."

Cassandra blinked. That thought hadn't even occurred to her. Surely Eve knew that there was no one else in the world she would even think twice about?

She stepped up close to Eve, invading her personal space.

"I will only say this once; you're an idiot, Colonel Baird," Cassandra said with a smirk before closing the gap and pressing their lips together.

Eve immediately reached for her hips, pulling them together as she deepened the kiss.

When they were both breathless Eve pulled away, spinning Cassandra around and pushing her back against a bookshelf.

There was a moment of calm, both women still and looking in each others eyes.

Cassandra took Eve's hand, guided it up under her skirt, let her feel the wetness already soaking through her underwear.

"That's for you, because of you. Only you," Cassandra whispered.

Eve kissed her again then, harder. She pushed the damp material aside and pressed her fingers into her lover, swallowing the noise Cassandra made with her mouth.

"Mine. Mine. Mine," Eve claimed with every thrust of her fingers.

"Yours. Yours. Yours," Cassandra agreed, right up until the moment her orgasm overtook her, and she was no longer capable of words.


End file.
